meanwhile_the_movie_the_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Vortex Manipulator (Meanwhile Timeline)
Summary The Vortex manipulator is a personal time travel device designed and built in the future. Though they were mainly used by the T.I.M.E agency and temporal peacekeeper's, many outside entities used them due to thier reliability and accuracy. Despite the production of Vortex manipulator being cut after the great time war, the vortex manipulator's proved to the most popular time vehicle to be used. Variation's Mark one (4134-4332) The leftover models over from the time directorate, these first models were a foundation for future models. It was praised for its smoothness and accuracy however it was later revealed that the residual radiation caused cancerous lump's underneath the wrist. The mark I's quickly fell out of service once this flaw was found, though many models were saved and fixed for trainee's later in the T.I.M.E agency life. The only feature's it contained were simple teleportation and basic time travel. Mark two (4333-4500) "If my husband gave this to me as a present...he's getting a divorce"-Hei garrisa, T.I.M.E agent Known as the 'awkward cousin' of the vortex manipular line, The mark II was the unsuccseful attempt at making the vortex manipulator less conspicuous.Though the outer casing was made out of leather, the elongated control device stretched the leather and made it look plastic and cheap. Though the radiation problems were fixed, the heavy radation plating reduced accuracy and gave a small chance of being 'frozen' which could be fixed. It was eventually phased out The mark two was the butt of many jokes and considered the worst of the vortex models Mark three (4500-4997) "If this was a person, it would be sex on legs"-Thomas yomato, T.I.M.E agent Known as the 'awsome uncle', The mark III was highly popular with agents as it was smaller and made with a softer leather. The operational features were modernized with many new subsystem's being installed. unlike previous model's, the subsystem's were downloadble programs. nano-machines alter the device to fit the downloaded program requirement's, giving the mark III considerable reliabilty. Even in post-War universe, the mark III is the most common time device. Mark four (4997-5000) "Command wanted smaller not bigger"-Jack Sato After the outbreak of the great time war, The T.I.M.E agency needed a potable device that could hold all the agencie's information in the event that it fell. the standard mark III couldn't cope with the amount of data. Agency engineer's tried to compensate by making the manipulator bigger and giving it a 21st century gloss.Though many agents weren't happy with what was produced, it was a welcome change. It combined nearly all the functions of the previous models, they fell out of fashion and became collecter's property in the 53rd century. Mark Five (5000-5080) The fifth and final model of the Vortex manipulator.After mark IV, the T.I.M.E agency went back to the mark III sculpt but with more advance technology. The mark V is smaller than the mark III but still retain's all of the previous sub-system's and with a new memory core, giving the device the storage capacities of the Mark IV. The mark V helped win many battles in the latter year's of the great time war, it is assumed that only 11% of the mark V's survived. The connection between the mark V's and the vortex manipulator was very strong, many Mark V's exploded at the end of the great time war. showing how strong thier connection's was. In post-Time war timeline, the mark V are practically unheard of. Known users * Captain Jack Harkness * Captain John Hart * Alex Marsh * Agent Liam * Agent Mortis * Hei garrisa * T.I.M.E agency * Temproal peacekeepers * Many post-war entities